Hope in Their Love
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Michiru is in the hospital and Haruka is very upset her love is hurt and there is nothing she can do to help but she must not give up on hope.


Hope in Their Love

By Ninja Misao

* * *

In their room in middle of the floor sat Haruka rocking back and forth. Her love was hurt there was no way she could help no way at all. Anger swelled up in her heart as tons of things was running through her head. All the times they spent together with friends and by their selves.

The short golden hair woman jumps up and began throwing things around the room crying silently screaming out in rage. She ran out of the room and down to the kitchen. Breaking all the dishes tuning over the table throwing it out of the window. Pulling out a steak knife, eyes flooded with tears hate,anger, fear and sadness running threw her head it was just too much to handle. She could lose her Michi-chan the one person who made her the way she is with out her Haruka's life would be nothing. Jabbing the knife in her side she pulls it out and tires to wrap up the wound and stumbling out of the kitchen.

Opening the door she fell down the steps. Tears still flooding her vision, a shadow covered her she felt her self being lifted back in to the house and put down gently on the sofa. Wiping her tear away she looked in shock to see her the one they were searching for...the moon princess. She was about to stay something but the princess put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Don't lose hope in your love she needs you now."The moon princess said putting her hand on the golden hair woman's wound it healed in a matter of moments.

" Now go to her." the princess said.

Wasting no time the golden racecar driver ran out of there and hopped in her car and drover off to the hospital. With a smile the princess of the moon disappeared she knew what the outcome would be.

At the hospital doctors were working around the clock to save this young woman life. Everything they tired always came up wrong was there nothing they couldn't do to help her?

In that waiting room a young woman with long dark green hair with crimson eyes was waiting patiently. Fear ran up and down the back of her mind her she just knew Michiru couldn't die not now she just knew... and yet she felt something else something that must be mended by their love alone.

With a sigh the guardian of timed picked up a magazine and began to read. She moved her head from the magazine when she saw a woman talking to the doctors that short golden hair and those tomboyish clothes that was Haruka all right. Standing up Setsuna slowly walked over to the furious woman.

"I have to see her! You don't understand let me see her! The tomboyish woman screamed.

"Please miss try to calm down." one of the nurses said.

" Calm! Let me see her now!" Haruka screamed.

Before either side could say anything else the dark green hair woman pulled the golden haired race car driver in a needed embrace.

"Shh I know ...I know you will see her soon I promise." Setsuna said reassuringly.

Calming the tomboyish woman down they both walked back over to the waiting area and sat down.

An hour later one of the doctors walked to the waiting room and sat down next to them.

"We managed to keep her stable, her breathing is uneven but she breathing on her own..." the doctor said seriously.

"Can I see her now?" Haruka said interrupting the doctor's speech.

"Yes... She in the fourth room to the right."the doctor replied.

Before he could say another word Haruka was gone. The golden hair woman ran down the hall and came to a full stop at the fourth door on the right, stepping inside she saw her sleeping beauty looking beautiful as ever. Silently she made her way over to Michiru's side. Moving one of the chairs over to the hospital bed she sat down looking at her Michi-chan.

"I'm here now Michi Ruka-chan is here for you now, I will never leave your side again." she said.

Taking her lovers hand into her hoping beyond hope that she could see those sea blue eyes opens once more. Setsuna finally reached the room Michiru was in. she didn't dare step inside she knew this is what had to be so it was best not to interrupt. So she just watch from the outside waiting just waiting. The moon was full that night and many things could happen.

The next day the sun was shinning down in that room Haruka slowly but surely woke up looking at her lovely girl friend resting still. But something happened she thought...No she knew she felt Michiru's hand move knowing she wasn't crazy she turned back to her eyes to see them slowly opening. A full smile appeared on Haruka face.

"Ruka-chan..." The half sleep blue hair woman said looking around the room and looked in to her Ruka's sky blue eyes.

"Hello there I see you're awake now I missed you so much." Haruka said

A small smile appeared on the young violinist face as she weakly touched her race car driver's face.

"I missed you too..." Michiru said weakly.

Ruka smiled kissing her girlfriends lips it tastes as sweet cotton candy. Not caring about the monitors she was connected to Haruka scooped her love up in her strong arms. A giggle left Michiru lips as they kissed more passionately.

Looking out the window there stood the princess of the moon smiling at the couple she waved goodbye and disappeared. Both woman smiled and looked at each other their love could been seen as clear as a bell, kissing more deeply and passionately they were at peace. The doctors followed by Setsuna watched this lovely event it was met to happen there bond was closer then before.

Walking down the hall the guarding of time smiled as she changed in to her sailor outfit and disappeared. They truly do have hope in their love.

End


End file.
